Valentine's Day
by Stunning Sunset
Summary: Miss Parker wants to leave the Centre with her Valentine


The elevator chimed and its doors opened. Broots, who had just given it a glance, suddenly stood mouth agape and eyes wide open. Miss Parker, the object of his admiration, was even more stunningly beautiful than as usual. She walked firmly from the elevator to him.

"Close tour mouth, Broots, there might be a fly around that'd fly in it."

Strangely, she hadn't said that with her usual tone and had even smiled at him! By the time he recovered, she was past him and when he called her, she turned her head to look at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Parker.

-Why, happy Valentine's Day to you too."

And she continued her walk with a strange package under her arm.

Miss Parker bent down and called softly.

"Angelo? Angelo?"

The empath looked up and a smile graced his features.

"Miss Parker?

-Yes, Angelo, it's me. Would you like to make me happy, very happy, Angelo?"

The man answered yes in a very candid way. It reminded Miss Parker of the way a child would have said it. She found that very cute and appealing. She slowly put her hands to the face of the empath and brought her mouth to his, letting her lips brush against his gently before she closed them on their goal. Angelo then put his hands to the woman's neck and brought her closer still. They both moaned when their tongues met sensuously and let their hands wander down each other's body.

Sydney and Broots watched from a distance.

"Oh God, whispered the computer nerd, I would have never thought…Miss Parker and Angelo?! How…I mean…Why?…

-I think…they each have what the other needs. Angelo needs someone strong to care for him, and Miss Parker, someone to show her how to have sentiments, someone she could care for. I think she likes that he is innocent. It reminds her that she was once, too."

The kiss slowly ebbed away and they looked at each other, a smile on their face.

"Miss Parker…Happy.

-Yes, Angelo, you made me very happy. Angelo…will you be my valentine?"

Once again, the empath answered in the candid way that made Miss Parker crack and want to take him in her arms. She showed him her box.

"In it, there is everything I want to take away with me, except the most important. Will you leave the Centre with me?"

Once again, Angelo nodded, flashing his disarming smile at her. She squealed and threw her arms around him, then gave him a quick kiss. Hand in hand, they exited the level by one of Angelo's hidden passages.

Broots was flabbergasted.

At that moment, Sydney's phone rang.

"Sydney.

-Hi, it's Jarod. Have the two of them got together yet?

-Yes. How did you know it would happen?

-It was bound to happen."

Several months later, someone rang at Miss Parker's door. She took her gun and answered.

"Jarod?!

-Hello, Miss Parker. It's been a long time.

-Come in, Angelo is in the living room. What happened? We didn't think you would come so soon. You were due next week to bring us supplies.

-Something new happened. And besides, I wanted to see you. How is my future goddaughter?

-Very well. So, what is it? she asked, once she was seated next to the man she loved, her lover Angelo.

-You won't have to hide anymore.

-What do you mean?

-The Centre has crashed down. Sydney and Broots were impressed by your resolution and worked very hard to destroy the Centre. They managed in stealing _all_ the information it had, even from the beginning, and hacked even their bank accounts, redistributing the money to people who needed it. The Triumvirate, irritated, decided to come and put an end to this. Of course, they didn't know who did it and your brother put it on my back. I must admit that I helped, but that's not the point. Raines, Lyle and the Triumvirate went down to the main computer lab and, just at that moment, Sydney and Broots managed their last mischief. They deleted the entire programs of the Centre, leaving none behind. Furious, Lyle went mad. It seems that everything going wrong gave him hallucinations. He accused Raines and the Triumvirate to try to bring him down and he shot them coldly before shooting himself after.

-And Sydney? And Broots?

-They departed, safe, after making sure that the Centre was shut down eternally. I met them not 2 hours ago and they gave me the information. I now have the key to our past."

There, in front of them, Jarod finished his monologue. Miss Parker looked at him with tearful eyes and whispered thank you.

88888888

So, how was it? Good, bad, sloppy, anything? R&R!!


End file.
